


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by ShowJumper484



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), NCIS: Los Angeles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First Fanfic, Secrets, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowJumper484/pseuds/ShowJumper484
Summary: Felicity is Oliver's light but what happens when she gives him the best gift ever and what happens when she has a secret she kept hidden for years?





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock reads 8:12 am

 

Felicity stared at the wall ahead of her, trying to figure out what hell she had landed herself in. Her husband was in jail to save William and herself. She couldn't stop the guilt from consuming her so she did the only thing she knew would help. She went to William's room and saw he was still sleeping so she kissed his forehead and left him a note. She got in her car and drove to the woods and shifted into a stunning winged Freisian  and took off on a run through the woods to clear her head. After about a mile, she launched herself into the air and spread her 20 foot wingspan, catching a draft of air and propelling herself upwards. 

She soars over the prison, wishing she could just swoop Oliver up on her back and fly away with him but she sighs and flies towards the prison entrance. 

She suddenly feels a searing pain in her ribcage and plummets toward the earth, landing in the middle of the prison yard and, she finds herself flat out on her right side, stuck in the same form and big, ugly men huddled around her looking at her like she is some alien. One of them rests a giant hand on her flank and she recoils and weakly tries to kick at him. She can tell her right wing is shattered, given she crash landed on it. Then she hears the voice she has wanted to for three months. 

"Everyone get away from it!"  Oliver bellows and the men put their hands up and back away. And her heart sinks, realizing she doesnt know that it's his wife laying on her side with a bullet lodged in her side- at least she thinks it's a  bullet- as Oliver comes up and kneels near her front leg, gingerly touching her wound. 

"Damn. You got nailed by a bullet. Probably a guard" he mutters. 

She looks at Oliver pleading him to realize who she is and he looks at her not realizing his wife is laying in front of him, dying. "Get her to the hospital ward"  Oliver says, standing. 

With help from the big ugly men, she gets there and the doctors go to work on her, and at some point, she blacks out. 

When she comes to, she finds herself flat on her right side on a makeshift bed on the floor, her wing in bandages and her ribs also wrapped in a bandage. She also notices Oliver sitting next to her, asleep. With great effort, she manages to roll up onto her stomach and she wakes up Oliver with a grunt. 

Oliver crouches next to her and lays a hand on her shoulder. " hey there. You took a pretty hard hit." She nuzzles him trying to get him to understand who he is talking to but once again fails. That's when she decides to use her magic to heal herself, and she stands up after doing so and turns, running out and taking off into the air from the prison yard. 

She easily finds her car and gets in, racing back home. She finds William sitting on the couch wringing his hands. When he sees her, he launches up running to her and wrapping her arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. She wraps one arm around him, cradling his head with the other hand and waits like that until he calms down. "What's wrong bud?" 

"You were supposed to come back before I woke up" he looks hurt. 

" I'm sorry" 

"I kinda saw dad and he panicked" he admitted.

"Why did you see your dad? I'm right here" 

"You were gone for a full week." 

That's when she registered why he reacted the way he did. "I'm so sorry buddy-" she was saved by a sudden wave of nausea and ran to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach and she realized she was late. "Oh shit" she thought to herself. She ran down to the drugstore and bought six tests and ran home to try them. 

Half an hour later, she was staring at six positive tests.

She didn't know who else to call so she ran down to the prison and asked to speak in person with Oliver. 

She waited and finally saw Oliver walk towards her, a look of joy and confusion on his face and as soon as they sat down, she told him the news. "Oliver, I'm pregnant" 

Oliver stared at her for a beat and then a huge grin split his face and he realized that he wouldn't be there for her and he hung his head in shame. 

"Oliver what's wrong?" Felicity asked confused. 

"I'm not gonna be there for you or the baby, Felicity. How am I gonna survive knowing you need me and I cant be there?" 

"Well between running our companies and helping out with your night activity, I have been in communication with the President and we made an agreement that if you serve out your time until my due date, then on my due date, you will be pardoned" 

Oliver stared at her in shock "so I can see my child hopefully when they're born?" 

"Yes Oliver, you can watch the baby grow up with me."


	2. Chapter 2

*six months later* 

Felicity is at home getting ready to go see her husband get released from jail when she feels excruciating pain in her stomach and then feels liquid dripping down her legs, followed by more pain. She manages to get to the phone and dial her half sister's phone number. Kensi picks up on the first ring. 

"Hey what's up? 

"I think I just went into labor!" She says and follows it with a scream of pain. 

Oliver is twenty feet away from Kensi so she rushes forward saying "I have Oliver and I am on my way. Get to the bed and lie down I'll be there in ten minutes tops" 

Oliver, sensing something is wrong, picks up the pace to Kensi's car and looks at her once they are on the road. "What's wrong? Why wasn't Felicity here today?" 

Kensi looks over at him and then back at the road. "Your wife wasn't here because she is currently trying to get your child into the world."

Oliver looked at her like "why aren't you going faster then?" 

Kensi caught his look and pressed the accelerator harder, coming to a screeching halt in front of the building. Oliver launched out of the car racing up to the left and his breath caught in his throat as he heard Felicity trying to stifle a scream as he walked in. He went to the bedroom and both he and Felicity started crying as soon as they locked eyes and Oliver ran to her side and lifted her back gently and slipped behind her so she was leaning back against his chest and placed the fingers of their hands together. 

Kensi came in and got ready to catch the baby. "You need to start pushing Felicity. "

Felicity braces braces herself against Oliver and pushed hard several times, screaming through it each time. 

Soon cries of an infant filled the room and a small baby girl, wrapped in a tiny pink blanket was placed in Felicity's arms and she started to cry and looked up at Oliver, smiling. "She is perfect. We made her Oliver. She's ours"

Oliver grinned at her. "I'm so proud of you. " 

Felicity looked at him. "Sooooooo is now the time to tell you I got shot?" 

Oliver looked at her " Um, what? You got shot? How long ago? Are you ok?" 

Kensi saw Deeks standing by the door and chose that moment to leave them alone and go be with her boyfriend. 

Felicity looked at him. "It was six months ago. In the ribs and yes, I'm fine. I didn't know I was pregnant then though. And there is something I have been keeping from you that might piss you off but it will make sense I promise" 

Oliver looked at her "can you show me tomorrow? You need your sleep." He gently took the baby out of her arms. 

Felicity willingly let her go. "Yeah. I'll show you tomorrow. The doctor is on his way to look at us and I was also gonna let you pick her name. Cause you probably already have several ideas and a favorite name after thinking about it for six months and I'm tired and going to stop this mini babble in 3...2...1..." she said all in one breath. 

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah I do have a favorite but I want to run it by you first. Meghan Donna Smoak-Queen." 

Felicity smiled. "Olivia. I want her middle name to be Olivia and she is a Queen not Smoak-Queen. So are William and I." 

Oliver smiled when he realized what she meant by Olivia and that she changed her last name to his. 

The doctor came and gave the baby and Felicity clean bills of health and when she asked what the baby's name is, Oliver answered with a giant smile "Meghan Olivia Queen." He looked down at the tiny sleeping bundle in his arms and counted himself the luckiest man in the world. 

After the doctor left, it didn't take long for Felicity to fall asleep quickly. 

Oliver smiled and went to find the nursery to let his daughter sleep. He fell asleep holding her in the rocking chair, unaware Kensi and Deeks had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments!!! I might do a few more chapters this week!


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity woke up three days later. She walked out to the living room to see Oliver feeding Meghan from a bottle and smiled. "How long was I out for?" She asks walking over to sit next to them on the sofa. 

"About three days. You needed it though. Hey why dont you go take a shower and I will go make some breakfast and you can tell me about this secret of yours." 

Felicity sighed. "Ok. We have to go to the woods though. I have to show you, it's easier than telling you"

"Deal. I'll go get her dressed and make some pancakes." 

"You're the best. I love you" Felicity kissed him quickly and then pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead and disappeared to go take a shower. 

Felicity walked out of the shower, dressing in a t shirt, sweatshirt, pair of jeans and her boots, and walks out to join her husband and daughter in the kitchen. 

After breakfast, Felicity drives them out to the woods and gets out, Oliver volunteering to get Meghan. 

She stands about 50 feet away from the car hidden partially by the woods and she shifts walking back out towards Oliver hesitantly. 

Oliver turns around with Meghan on his hip and freezes. "Oh my God. It was you in prison. Felicity?" 

Felicity nickers and hangs her head down almost looking ashamed. Oliver sets Meghan down to play and puts his hands on either side of her jaw and looks at her. " I'm sorry that was just shock. I had no idea it was you that landed just 20 feet from me in that prison yard. I would have rushed to you faster, I would have gotten you into that hospital ward faster. The only thing I feel ok about is I wouldn't let them take me away from you for that week" 

Felicity looks up at him and then at Meghan and unfurls her midnight black wings to their full extent, her black coat glistening in the morning sun, her black forelock partially covering her blue eyes and her matching mane moving gently with the soft breeze. 

Oliver chuckled. "Alright" he scooped up Meghan and Felicity laid down so they could climb up. Oliver swung a leg over her muscular body and held Meghan in front of him as Felicity stood up. Oliver instinctively grabbed a handful of her mane for balance and released it once she stood up. 

Felicity started walking towards the meadow slowly, letting Oliver adjust to her stride before settling into her normal walk. Once they reached the meadow, Oliver slid off her back with Meghan and Felicity had an itch to play and run so she mind messaged Kensi asking her to come over and soon a winged Paint horse about the same size as Felicity cane barreling in and the two took off running and flying and playing. 

Deeks walked over and sat down next to Oliver. "They're incredible aren't they?" 

Oliver looked over " yeah they are" 

"They are also the last two surviving of their kind."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. The rest of them were murdered in a mass genocide about five years ago. Kensi went into a downward spiral and it took me months to get her back."

Oliver looked like a lightbulb went off. "Felicity did the same thing but never told me why. I actually didn't know about this until today but I feel like I've known for years." 

Deeks smiled at the two mares playing tag and chasing each other around "I don't think I've ever seen Kensi have this much fun before" 

Oliver chuckled "I've never seen Felicity this carefree before. Its really quite nice to see her like this after the stress of me being in prison." Felicity and Kensi trotted over and layed down next to their respective families, their breathing labored but the looks on their faces were of pure bliss as they shifted back and cuddled with their men.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments coming! I loved read ou ng the few I have gotten so far!

When they headed home a few hours later, Felicity unlocked the door while Oliver balanced Meghan on his hip and they entered the loft and once they did, Felicity went to the bedroom, while Oliver gave Meghan some dinner and put her to bed. 

He headed into the bedroom, thinking Felicity had fallen asleep, and found her unconscious in the middle of the room facedown. Oliver panicked seeing her and rushed to her side as she started randomly shifting between different animals. One minute she was a horse, the next she was a wolf, then a cougar and several other animals. 

"Felicity!" He screamed and dialed 911 not knowing what else to do. 

The paramedics arrived soon and whisked her away without saying a word to Oliver as he held Meghan close to his chest and followed the ambulance to the hospital. 

Once he got there, nobody would tell him anything and a few minutes later, men wearing suits came walking in and asked where "the weird one is", and the receptionist pointed them in the correct direction.

Oliver stayed in the waiting room, clutching Meghan to his chest well after hours, waiting to see where Felicity was. He had already tried numerous times to use his name and fame to get leverage on where Felicity was at but nobody was giving him any information. 

At about midnight, he decided that his daughter needed to go home and reluctantly carried her to the car. Once she was strapped into her carseat, he got in and started the engine, driving back to the loft. 

Once inside, Oliver placed Meghan in her bed for the secondo time and crashed in the bed he shared with Felicity. 

Oliver woke up at 3am to his daughter screaming but as soon as he got up to console her, he was blinded by multiple flashlights shining in his face and voices screaming at him to stop but he fought through them, only focused on Meghan's cries and he scooped her up and cradled him against her then went to the kitchen, flipping the light on and went to go get a bottle for her, the men and flashlights following him. 

He turned the light on and Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen walked through the door, telling everyone else to shut up and turn off the flashlights. They obeyed and Kensi approached Oliver. 

"I'm so sorry about this Oliver" 

" Just please tell me you can get me to Felicity" 

" That's why I'm here, Oliver. To take you to her" 

"Why are we still standing here then?" 

Kensi smiled. "Go get her bag packed. Let's go get Felicity."

Oliver practically ran out of the room. 

Two hours later, he walked into Felicity's room in the top secret Government base and sat at her bedside, cradling Meghan in his arms, and noticing she was in her winged horse form. "What is wrong with her?" He asked a nurse as soon as she walked in. 

"She got a deadly infection as an animal that wouldn't have shown up as a human, that's why we have her in her winged horse form, gathering from her half sister that that was the most recent form she took. She will be fine Mr. Queen."

Oliver visibly relaxed and reclined in the chair, content right now to stay there as long as necessary and probably longer as well. He would always be at her side, no matter what. 

Felicity woke up three months later and shifted back to a human, looking around, she smiled, seeing Oliver passed out next to her bedside, their daughter in his lap looking way bigger than she remembered. 

" 'liver?" She slurred, her voice hoarse from not being used. 

Oliver's head shot up hearing her and realizing she had shifted back to a human, and he gently moved the sleeping infant to press a kiss to her forehead. He then called in a nurse who confirmed that in a few hours, she should be released to go home. 

A few hours later, Oliver happily helped Felicity into the car and started driving home. 

"Oliver, how long was I out? Cause Meghan is way bigger than she was when I last remember." 

"Three months. You had some kind of deadly infection and you were in a coma for three months." 

The rest of the car ride home was silent. They went to bed and Felicity barely spoke. It was midnight before she finally admitted that she was terrified that she could have died and Oliver would have been left to take care of Meghan by himself. Oliver held her as she cried and kept whispering in her ear that he loved her and it was all going to be ok now that she was home and safe. 

The next day, Oliver had to work late because he was developing a plan to merge Queen Consolidated and Smoak Technologies and wanted to surprise Felicity with it. She had always talked about it, but never was able to get her board to agree. 

They made up for it when he came back home later that evening. He had told Felicity not to wait up for him, but he couldn’t describe happiness when he found her awake when got home.

   
When he slid into bed he immediately reached for her and they made love slowly and passionately, finding new ways to deepen and intensify the connection they already shared.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dont actually know anything about how Business really works so I'm making this up as I go. I apologize for any mistakes and completely own them.

Felicity woke up in the morning to find herself curled up against Oliver's sleeping form and her head on his chest. She got up and went to Meghan's room to find her awake and reaching for Felicity. She gently lifted her child out of the crib and carried her to the kitchen, setting her down in her high chair and walking into the kitchen to try and figure out breakfast. 

Oliver woke with a jolt to the sound of the smoke detector going off in the kitchen and panicked, not seeing Felicity beside him and ran to Meghan's room, and panicked even more not seeing her there either. He came bolting into the kitchen to see Meghan happily playing with her fingers in her high chair and Felicity standing in front of the stove staring at it with a fire extinguisher in her right hand. He noticed her eyes were brimming with tears and wrapped his arms around him as she muttered into his chest. "I am such a failure"

Oliver drew her in tighter in his arms and murmured against her hair "no. Dont say that. You are no failure. You give so much every day." 

"That's why I missed the first three months of our daughter's life and cant even make breakfast for us?" Silent tears slip down her face as her voice starts cracking with emotion. 

"No no no. You missing that part of her life was not y good or fault and when I said in our vows 'in sickness and in health' I meant every word. Yes, we both missed you while you were in that coma and yes, you missed some firsts. Like her first words and steps, but there are so many more out there. You get to see her first day of school, interrogate her first boyfriend, watch her graduate, and so many more." 

"Yeah you're probably gonna be more scary to her first boyfriend." She looks over at Meghan with her blonde hair and Oliver's blue eyes and mutters to Oliver "she is gonna be a heartbreaker, you realize that, right?" 

"Yeah. It's just gonna make that first boyfriend all the more fun to threaten. But seriously. You protected her for nine months, while hunting Diaz. You brought the most amazing girl into this world and she probably wont even remember that happened." 

Felicity smiled up at him and then h ed r smile faltered "but I still cant make her breakfast without setting the smoke detector off and apparently scaring the bejeezus out of you." 

Oliver chuckled. "Yes I was terrified, but it was because I couldn't find you or Meghan and thought there was an actual fire in here." He bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I love you. More than you could ever know." 

Felicity smiled up at him and kissed him. "I love you too." 

Meghan started crying, bringing their attention back to her. 

Oliver chuckled. "I'll handle breakfast, you get her ready for the day. How does that sound?" 

Felicity smiled. "Like a plan." She kissed him once more and lifted her daughter from the chair and went to go bathe and dress her. 

Oliver turned back to the charred contents of the pan on the stove and got a new one down and scrambled eggs, made sausage and toast and placed portions on three plates. 

Felicity reappeared also showered with Meghan as Oliver was putting the plates on the table. Oliver looked over at the two of them and smiled. "So I have a question for you." 

"What's up?" Felicity asks, confused. 

"How do you feel about merging Smoak Tech and QC?" 

" I've tried to propose the idea to my board multiple times but they never agreed, Oliver." 

"Well what if I told you I got them to agree and all we have to do is decide on a name and you sign some paperwork?" 

Felicity stopped halfway through feeding Meghan a bite of eggs and stared at Oliver. "Oh my God! You did?!" Meghan's cry for food snapped her attention back and she finished feeding her daughter before putting her in her playpen and turning to Oliver and launching herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Oliver!" 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "So what are we going to call it? I mean with you, we are basically becoming a tech company. And tech prices are rising. How about Queen incorporated? You are officially a Queen now." 

"Hmmm what about Queen Technology Incorporated? QTI for short?" 

" I think we just found our new name. Now get dressed, we are gonna go seal the deal on this." 

Felicity jumped up. " ok let me call Kensi and see if she can watch Meg. Oh wait how are we gonna run the company with a kid at home?" 

Oliver chuckled. "I figured you would say that so I arranged that we would trade every other day of who would go in to the office for that day." 

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yup, now you should call Kensi and then get dressed." 

*that evening* 

"I can't believe that this is actually happening." Felicity sighed as she came back in Pajamas from putting Meghan down to bed and curled up against Oliver. 

Oliver wrapped one arm around her back and one around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "Your board was actually the easier one to convince. Mine was the problem child of the two. And dont worry, I already have it worked out that I'll go in first. We moved into a new space today that can house both sets of employees." 

Felicity tucked her head under his chin and murmured "You're amazing" and closed her eyes, her breathing evens out a few minutes later as she falls asleep. 

Oliver picks her up and carries her to bed, gently laying her down and sliding into bed after taking his shirt off and pulling a pair of sweatpants on, tucking himself against her back, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively and following her into dreamland


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity's whole world is changed that night with one phone call. 

She is curled up against him with her head on his chest when she hears her ringer go off. Reaching behind her, she grabs her phone propping herself up on her left elbow after rolling over to retrieve her phone. "Hello?" She asks,her voice still thick with sleep. 

"I found him, Felicity. I found him." Kensi's voice comes from the other end. 

"Found who?" She asks confused and feels Oliver move over closer to her, running his hand along her ribcage. 

"Red. I found Red."

Felicity sits bolt upright throwing the blankets off and grabs her clothes, Oliver looking extremely confused. "Where is he?!" 

"Here. In LA. He is sitting in a trailer at the boat shed where I'm at right now." 

"I'm on my way." By now she has gotten dressed, grabbed her keys and is halfway to the car when she hangs up the phone and Oliver grabs her elbow, spinning her around to face him with a sleeping Meghan on his hip. 

"Felicity what is going on?! Where are you going?!" 

"LA. I have a promise to keep that I made 6 years ago." 

This doesnt seem to appease Oliver and he hurriedly straps Meghan in and climbs in the passenger seat. "Wherever you go, I go." 

*the next morning* 

Felicity pulls into the boat shed parking lot and practically launches out of the car towards the trailer. Kensi sees her and the trailer starts shaking and moving as the thoroughbred inside recognizes her scent. 

Kensi smiles at her. "We set up some jumps on the beach for you if you want. And I grabbed these." She hands her her tall English boots and her favorite helmet. 

"Thank you." Felicity switches her shoes for the boots and sets the helmet down by the rear of the trailer. By now, Oliver has come to stand by Kensi with Meghan holding tight to Oliver's leg. 

Felicity opens the door and slowly goes in and the trailer immediately goes still. A few minutes later, Felicity walks out and the giant chestnut follows a stride behind. 

She picks up her helmet and grabs her bridle from the car, sliding it over Red's head and she swings herself onto the 18 hand chestnut gelding. Without touching the reins, she guides Red down to the beach with leg pressure. Gathering her reins, she puts Red through the walk, trot and canter, even galloping up and down the beach before she points his nose towards the large jump and sails over it easily with perfect form. 

Oliver watches the whole thing, trying to figure out when she learned to do that. Felicity trots over with giant smile and leans back, stopping Red. Her smile falls when she sees Oliver's confused look and realizes she has some explaining to do. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do and no I'm not waiting for an answer. Just after I graduated MIT, I needed a job that played and I loved show jumping so when a man named Mr. Masters approached me saying he could give me exactly that, I jumped at the chance. I never knew that he was planning on selling Red. That's how I met Cooper. He was the other rider for Masters. He rode a grey named Tango and he never told either one of us that he was planning on selling them until he made the deal and sold them out from under us at our last show. Cooper and I both tried to actually steal them to get them back so we didnt have to leave them and that's how we lost our reputations. We were young and I was stupid and didnt see that he was just using my fame to get more money. I dumped him and got serious with my MIT degree and that's how I wound up working for QC and you know the rest. I actually have a trunk in the loft hidden in William's room full of ribbons and trophies and even some buckles. I can show it to you when we get home." 

Oliver had walked over next to her leg and put his hand on her boot, his daughter opting to stay with Aunt Kensi instead. "You're amazing Felicity. I-I never knew. So do you want to haul him home for that show I saw you staring at for ten minutes on your tablet a few days ago?" 

"Well yeah of course I do. Can you drive Meg home so I can drive him? Kensi told me that he is being sold so I told her I want to buy him back so I never have to say goodbye again. Thats what we were texting about early this morning. I have the money in the car." 

"I'll go get it." 

"Thank you." 

When they got home, Felicity had apparently already picked out a barn for him and Oliver left them alone to have some alone time to make up for what they had lost. After about an hour, he walked back over to Red's stall and saw him asleep with his head in Felicity's lap who was also sound asleep. He gently shook her awake and she reluctantly agreed to go home. 

A few weeks later, to the competition's complete shock, she walked into the show ring set up with jumps, astride Red and proceeded to jump the cleanest round and won the show. 

Later that night she was cuddling with Oliver on the couch. He was sitting with his legs bent and braced against the coffee table as she folded her upper body against his chest and her legs off to the side trailing down the couch and he had his arms around her and her head on his chest. 

"You were amazing today." Oliver praised her, pride evident in his voice. 

"So you're not mad that I kept that from you?"

Oliver smiled. "My wife is a bad ass show jumper who hadn't competed in 6 years and she just destroyed a bunch of teenagers. How can I be mad about that? Yes, when I first saw you on him, I was angry that you didnt tell me but seeing you ride him and the freedom on your face completely melted that." 

Felicity beams up at him. "I love you for it." 

 

Oliver bent his head down and kissed her "I love you too." 

A few minutes later, Felicity fell asleep and Oliver quickly followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep the comments coming! I love reading them!

Felicity woke up sprawled out on the couch. Figuring Oliver went in to work, she didnt think anything of it and went to go get Meghan up. Meghan woke up, hearing her door open and mumbled in the dark "Momma?" 

Felicity smiled. "Yeah baby girl, I'm right here." She carried Meghan out to her high chair and got her some cereal, not wanting to risk setting the loft on fire. 

She knew something was wrong when Oliver didnt come home for three days. She called Kensi in a fit of hysteria the third night after putting Meg to bed. 

"Hey what's up?" Kensi had answered the phone on the third ring. 

" He's gone. Oliver's gone. He hasn't come home in three days. I dont know what to do." 

Kensi, who was laying in bed next to Deeks shot straight up in bed. "Hey hey hey. Calm down. We are going to find him, I promise. Just calm down." 

Deeks felt the bed shift and had woken up to hear her say calm down. He gave her a look of "what's wrong?" 

Kensi just continued on. "Are you sure he hasn't come home?" 

"No. Meg even said she hasn't seen him and asked me today if 'daddy left cause he doesn't love us anymore.'"

Kensi let out a breath. "Oh crap. I dont even know what to say to that. Do you have SCPD on it?" 

"Yeah. Quentin is combing the city as we speak. I've already checked everywhere he would go. Maybe Annabeth would know..." she trailed off thinking about her best friend. "I'll call her and see if she knows something." 

"Ok. Let me know if you hear anything." 

"I will." Felicity hung up the phone and dialed Annabeth. 

Kensi, meanwhile, flipped back and put an arm over her forehead, not saying a word, she curled up into Deeks' side. "Oliver hasn't come home in three days and Meg asked Felicity if he left cause he doesn't love them anymore." 

Deeks just silently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

Annabeth answered Felicity's phone call almost instantly. "Hey, what's up? You know phones are only for an emergency." 

"Oliver's gone. He hasn't come home in three days and Meg asked me today if 'daddy left us cause he doesn't love us anymore' and Quentin just texted and said he is nowhere in the city and I dont know what else to do and I though you might know something I mean he is a son of Apollo and-" 

"Felicity calm down. We are gonna find him. I promise." Annabeth got up and walked away from the dining pavilion. 

Percy, who had been sitting next to her, got up and followed, seeing Annabeth was clearly trying desperately to stay calm. To an outsider, it would have looked like she was unfazed, but Percy knew whatever Felicity told her was getting to her. 

Felicity sighed. "Ok. Umm I'm gonna come to camp with Meg and see if someone can help me. I mean, being a hidden daughter of Poseidon has to have its perks, right?" 

"Well, given that Chiron and I are the only two who know who your dad truly is, you might have some explaining to do. I'll ask Percy if Blackjack can come get you so you don't have to worry about Meg falling off or explaining that part of your life." 

"Thank you, Annabeth. I'll saddle up in the morning and head over." 

"Ok. Please be safe. I love you." 

"Love you too."

Annabeth hung up the phone and turned to face an extremely confused Percy. 

"I need you to ask Blackjack if he can fly to Star City in the morning and get Felicity and Meg. Then clean your cabin up. Or I clean mine up and you spend the next however long with me." 

Percy was even more confused now. "Ok I need way more than that." 

Annabeth sighed. "Felicity is a daughter of Poseidon, but she was hidden from the world and her husband is a son of Apollo and he has been gone for three days apparently. They had a daughter named Meghan and she asked Felicity today if Oliver left because he doesn't love them anymore. She wants to come here while continuing to look for Oliver and well, she has a secret ability that she doesnt feel like sharing with the whole camp and she is worried about Meg falling off of her. Our other option is to ask Nico to shadow travel there and get them if Blackjack doesnt want to or feel like it." 

Percy let out a breath. "Ok now I kinda know what we are working with." He asks Blackjack to go tomorrow and grins at Felicity. "He didnt even let me get a full sentence out after I said Felicity. Is she some kind of hero or something?" 

"Kinda. She is super rare. So was that a yes?" 

"Yeah, he'll do it." 

Chiron walked up to them. "Child, I heard the whole thing and I will allow you and Percy to stay in the Athena cabin together." 

"Thank you Chiron!" Annabeth hugged the centaur. 

Percy ran off to get his stuff to move into the Athena cabin. 

Annabeth sent a quick text to Felicity, informing her of the plan. 

The next morning, Blackjack rode into camp with Felicity and Meg on his back. 

They were quickly ushered to the Poseidon cabin and Percy stood in the doorway trying to figure out how he wound up with a sister. Well he knew HOW, just not why nobody told him. He found out the next morning when he looked up after seeing about twenty other campers staring up at the sky. He looked up and saw a giant black Pegasus flying maneuvers that Blackjack couldn't even do. The Pegasus landed and shifted behind a clump of trees and Felicity walked out, wearing a green sweatshirt that was a few sizes too big, that said QUEEN across the back in blue letters and black running tights with tennis shoes. 

Percy, not realizing what the "Queen" meant, joked, "So we are looking for the King?" 

Felicity looked at him for a few second then realized what he was talking about and cracked a small smile. "No. 'Queen' is our last name. Its Oliver's sweatshirt actually." 

*fast forward 10 years*

Ten years. Ten years Felicity and Meghan spent grieving, thinking Oliver was dead and then she walked out to get breakfast from the pavilion and saw a crowd. They parted for her as they had for ten years and she froze. He was alive. He was thirty feet in front of her. Seeing her reaction, the campers started to close ranks around her, not sure what to do. 

That's when she ran straight to him, launching herself at him sobbing. He caught her easily and started crying into her hair as his arms came around her tightly and they both sank to the floor. 

The campers filtered out leaving them alone, thinking he was an old friend, not realizing who the mystery man who had kept asking for her was. 

Oliver pulled back and held her face in his hands and kissed her, pouring ten years worth of love, longing, and passion into that one long kiss. Felicity gave as good as she got, winding her arms around his neck and her tears streaming down her face and mixing with the kiss. 

When air became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart and Oliver rested his forehead against Felicity's. 

"Mama?" A small voice from behind her snapped her head around. 

Meghan stood at the edge of the pavilion, staring at her. 

"Meg?" Oliver said breathlessly beside her. 

Meghan seemed to recognize who he was and ran to him, yelling "Daddy!" her small arms wrapping around his neck as his daughter cried into his shoulder. Olver wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tight, pressing gentle kisses to her temple and muttering against her hair how much he loves her and missed her and how sorry he is. 

Meghan pulled back and with watery eyes, looked at Oliver. "Daddy, I'm hungry." 

 

Oliver looked at her and used the pads of his fingertips to brush her tears away. "Now that is something I can fix. C'mon let's get you something to eat. Besides, I'm hungry too. " 

Meg smiled. "Ok Daddy." She took his hand and led him to the breakfast bar to get some food.

Felicity stood and watched them. Percy walked up next to her and looked confused. "Who is that? I've never seen him before." 

Felicity smiled. "That.... that is Oliver Queen." 

Percy looked almost stunned. "He's alive?!" 

"Yeah. So we can stop the search." 

"I'll go tell Annabeth." He left the pavilion yelling, "Annabeth, we can call off the search!" 

Felicity went over to where Oliver and Meg were sitting and she placed a gentle kiss on the top of Meg's head, then turns and kisses Oliver before sitting down with her own breakfast. 

The dining pavilion soon filled up with campers eager to meet Oliver. After he met the Apollo campers, he realized his wife and daughter were gone. 

Starting to panic, he darted out and stopped short when a giant black mare went hurtling by him with who appeared to be his daughter on her back. He realized that it was just Felicity and Meg and smiled to himself. Felicity slowed to a trot and stopped in front of Oliver. 

That's when the hellhound came. 

The hell hound stalked her halfway across the meadow and Felicity slid Meg off of her back and she went into the trees and shifted. She turned to Oliver. "You get her out of here now! You're the best one to protect her. There is a hellhound in that field and she needs to be safe. Go! Now!" 

Oliver could tell she was scared but Meg was even more so, so he scooped Meg up in her arms and ran towards camp while Felicity shifted and ran to fight the hellhound. 

Oliver found her in the field flat out on her side, bleeding out, the hellhound having long since dissipated. 

He raced to her side. "No no no no no. No. Somebody help!" 

Percy came bursting into the meadow and saw her. "Get her to the creek! Now! If that cant fix her, nothing can." 

They rolled her onto a stretcher of r prepared by some other Apollo kids and they hauled her to the creek, placing her in the water. After a few tense seconds, her wounds began to close and she shifted back to human. Oliver went to scoop her up but Percy put a hand on his shoulder. Let her stay just a little longer. Make sure internal damage is healed. After a few tense minutes, Percy gave the go ahead to get her and Oliver couldn't get there fast enough. He scooped her up and looked confused. "Why is she still passed out?" 

"She just needs some rest. She'll come around. I'm sure of it." Percy calmly replied. 

Meg came through the crowd. "Daddy, is Mama ok?" 

Oliver's face softened seeing Meg. "Mama is gonna be just fine kiddo. Come on. Let's get Mama to bed so she can get some sleep." 

"Ok Daddy." Meg walked back to the Poseidon cabin with her father and curled up on the bed with Felicty, falling asleep, and Oliver sliding in on Felicity's other side, watching as he wife and daughter slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity woke up and decided to go for a run. She snuck out of the cabin and went for a run. Two hellhounds attacked her and she managed to severely injure one and kill the other. As she lay in the field next to the injured hellhound, bleeding out, she thought this time she might actually die. As she started slipping into unconsciousness, she heard Oliver's voice screaming her name and her head being lifted into someone's lap. 

Oliver lifted Felicity's head into his lap after killing the other hellhound off. "No no no. Someone Help! Please! Stay with me Felicity, stay with me please. Felicity? Felicity, talk to me. Felicity?". She is a lifeless body in his arms and Oliver begins shaking with sobs and fear. "Felicity? It's me, my love. It's Oliver. I'm okay. I'm with you. You did it. You saved me. Stay with me, Felicity. I need you. Stay with me. Please. Please, Felicity!" He says, hiccuping. She does not open her eyes. Why doesn't she open her eyes? Her eyes open and her lifeless body sags in his arms. 

Oliver wakes up with a start, immediately looking to Felicity's sleeping form next to him and releases a sigh, realizing it was just a horrible nightmare. 

At some point in the night, Meg had gotten herself wedged between Felicity and himself and possibly Felicity woke up and fell back asleep because she was now on her side with her arm across Meg and her hand resting on Oliver's hip. 

Oliver gently slid out of bed and walked out onto the dock watching the sunrise. The sky had exploded in orange and pink and soon he felt two little arms wrapping around his leg. He looked down to see Meg looking up at him. "Dad, is mom really gonna be ok?" 

"Yes, kiddo. Your mom is gonna be fine. I think she woke up while we were sleeping cause she moved from when I fell asleep last night. Your mom is a fighter."He lifted his daughter into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered as she rested her head against his neck. 

"I love you too, Meg." He craned his neck to press gentle kiss to her temple. "I love you too." He repeated softly. 

Felicity woke up a few weeks later feeling sick and ready to puke. She barely made it out of bed to the bathroom before collapsing in front of the toilet and emptying everything in her stomach and continuing to dry heave. 

Oliver came in the door to the cabin expecting to see her unconscious still on the bed and panicked when he didn't see her and continued to panic when he heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Opening the door, his heart broke, seeing Felicity pale and resting her forehead and right arm against the toilet seat before dry heaving once again into the toilet. "Felicity?" He asked cautiously as he knelt by her side and held her hair back. 

"Oliver something is wrong with me. I felt it even before that stupid Hellhound. This is just confirmation of that." Her eyes suddenly went wide with fear. I have to go talk to Chiron." She wobbled out with Oliver at her side. 

A little while longer, she walked out of the Big House a look of pure shock on her face, which she quickly masked with a blank expression. 

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked worried. 

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." 

Oliver looked at her like he didnt believe her but let it go. Kensi came up and Felicity and Kensi went off phasing and took up into the skies. 

Deeks walked up next to Oliver. "Do you ever feel like something is off but she says she is fine?" 

"More often than you know." 

"I think Kensi is pregnant but she won't say anything." 

"How do you know?" He turned to face Deeks. 

"She is super emotional and she has been puking everything out of her system and she sleeps a lot." 

All of the color left Oliver's face. "Um you and I are in the same boat." 

Deeks stared at him. "You mean we might have two pregnant women on our hands?" 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." 

"Oh shit." 

Kensi and Felicity aer flying around when Felicity stops dead, all of the pieces coming together. "Oh my God." 

"What? What's 'oh my God?'" Kensi turns to face Felicity. "Im pregnant again." Felicity deadpans. 

"How do you know?" 

"I slept a lot because I always felt sick to my stomach, I've had mood swings. Oh God. Oliver tg hinks I just woke up today, I'm a horrible human. Anyway, all the signs are the same as they were with Meg." 

Kensi stares at her. "Oh shit." 

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." 

"No I meant, I've had the same things. I puke every morning, I sleep a lot, I have mood swings, I've been eating more....." she trails off. 

Felicity realizes what she is saying and squeals "we're pregnant together! Have you told Deeks? Oh wait, you just realized it. Sorry." 

Kensi seems to snap out of it. "We gotta tell them." 

Felicity smiles. "Come on. Let's go."   
They fly back together and land in front of the guys, phasing on landing. "I'll see you later." Kensi nods and takes Deeks'hand, leading him away. Felicity does the same with Oliver the other way. 

"Oliver there's something I need to tell you." She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. Again." 

Oliver paused for a beat and then a grin almost split his face in half as he lifted and spun her around and then l'm knelt down and pressed several kisses to her stomach and whispered "hey baby. I'm your daddy." He stood up and kissed her. "Well Kensi is too and we both got dad's flair for dramatics so good luck to you and Deeks." 

"The only one I care about is you. And our kids." 

"I love you." 

"Show me." 

And with that he carried her into the cabin to show her as many times as she wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please leave comments! I want to try and do at least weekly updates to this story and possibly do a series. Please leave comments!!!!


End file.
